My Confession
by Lemonlime-B-tch
Summary: At Sakura's wedding recile the best thing happened to me and now it is the most tressured memory in my entire exsitance. -Hinata... HinaX?


**I am just trying a one shot out so I really want to hear what you have to say about it! I would really appreciate it even if it is a flame... any ways standard disclamer applys.**

* * *

Sadly smiling to the crowd. He never really showed any thing under those smiles. Every one fell fool to those cheesy smiles. But I knew better I knew that he never really was happy. He pulled that façade off since he was 5. But I knew that behind those smiles he was feeling pain. More pain then that of Sasuke's and Neji's put together.

I searched for the emotion behind the mask but it's getting harder and harder to read the emotion that plagues his mind day after day. Unless I use my secret weapon.

"Hey Hina..." He muttered in my ear as he slid his hands around my waist in a friendly hug, _meant for only friends... _

"You know its okay to show your emotions." I whisper back while pulling back out of the embrace, _no matter how I long I want to stay there forever…but we are only friends and friends don't belong in each others arms like lovers on a cold winter night…_

"I know just not here." He mouthed to me before turning around. He looked back, and reaches his hand out to me as if I am supposed to take the hand. "You coming?" He teased me.

I nod and put my hand over his. He intertwined our fingers, _this is nothing more than a friendly gesture, _and he slowly lead me through the crowd of dancing couples and right through the enormous double doors that appeared to be made of marble right to the breath taking garden.

Although you could hear the classical music that gently played inside you couldn't help but notice that it was painfully quiet.

We walked right into the gazebo that was located in the middle of the rose section of the garden, there he gently let my hand fall back to my side while he glanced up to the sky the moon cast a shadow of light through each pillar that held the gazebo's roof from toppling over.

The wind picked up for just a second. Scattering my long bluish black hair through out the wind. I had to smile it was just like I have always imagined except better now that it was true.

"Hina would you care to dance?" He asked me while turning to face me while I was blissfully facing the wind that played with my hair. My hair rippled back down my back again as the wind slowly died.

"I won't mind." I shyly said to him as I took his hand and he pulled me closer just so he could place his hand around my waist.

We slowly started to sway in place then we waltz around the gazebo in slow strides. The only part of us that was touching was where our hands were located, we stood about an arms length away from each other. But as we slowly danced to the sound that nature decided to play for us we got closer and closer to where I had to wrap my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know your heart was breaking back there watching Sakura walk down the aisle to Lee at the alter but you still had that goofy smile of yours on while the whole interaction." I muttered while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"My heart wasn't breaking because…" His voice faded off.

We stopped dancing when I pulled back to look at his face, "Because?"

"Because my heart was stolen not by Sakura but by…" Again he cut off I think he is trying to make me mad.

I huffed a sigh, "By?"

He leaned down to where our faces were merely centimeters apart, I could feel his hot breath on my face and it smelt like mint, "You."

He crashed his lips onto mine in a single sweet innocent kiss. Just the brief touch of his soft lips on mine melted my heart.

"I love you hina-chan." He muttered before capturing my lips again.

"I love you too." I mutter into the kiss.

Epologe

Even after three years I still can remember that moment like it was only yesterday. Now we are husband and wife. We are two Uzumakis and one on the way.

"Naruto we are not going to paint the room orange- we already have an orange kitchen and bathroom and I am not letting her have an orange room." I said to the over excited husband of mine.

"But-but hina-chan can't she have orange?" He pouted while holding a paint brush.

"No my dear we will paint it red." I said compromising with the most handsome man in all of kohona.

"Well red and yellow do make orange… okay the child will have a red room- at least it's not all pink like sakura's baby _boys _room." He muttered half heartedly.

I just have to smile and laugh when ever he acts like that. He might be the sixth hokage on the out side but he certainly is a child at heart.

* * *

**...And they lived happily ever after! XD **

**I beg of you please review!**


End file.
